1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a desktop or docking apparatus for connection to a portable computer allowing expansion in functionality of the portable computer to those expected of a desktop computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combining portability and all of the conveniences of a desktop computer such as ample auxiliary storage and communication capability in a notebook PC is not readily achieved. Further, use of a notebook PC on a desk is complicated by the need to connect various cables such as a printer cable, a monitor cable, a communication cable and an AC adapter. Accordingly, desktop bases for portable computers, sometimes called docking units or expansion units, are used to supplement portable computer functionality and ease their use. A docking unit may provide ports for connection of various cables, an added external or auxiliary storage device, a communication device, an AC adapter etc., which may be built into the desktop base. This makes it possible to expand the available functions of a portable computer when used at a permanent station, without the complication of making numerous connections, merely by connecting the portable computer to the desktop base. Exemplary desktop bases for portable computers are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application (PUPA) No. 3-294917, JA PUPA No. 4-617, Japanese Patent Application No. 3-119220, and JA PUPA No. 3-127933.
However, these prior art devices do not provide adequate security for devices such as an external storage device. In prior art devices, when a desktop base is left without a docked portable computer, it is possible to freely detach the body cover of the desktop base and take away internal electronic components such as a storage device. Further, it is also possible to freely dock another portable computer to the desktop base and steal or destroy data in an internal storage device.
It is known to provide for locking of a portable computer in a desktop base while the portable computer is docked. When the portable computer is locked by docking the portable computer to the desktop base, it becomes impossible to freely detach a body cover of the desktop base and gain physical access to an internal electronic apparatus. However, if the portable computer is docked with the desktop base as a security measure taken to prevent access to the internal electronic apparatus of the desktop base or the stealing or destruction data stored in a storage device in the desktop base, the portable computer itself cannot be freely used.